


This Feeling Won't Go

by kyuuketsukirui



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Don't Have to Know Canon, Drabble, Other, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-24
Updated: 2009-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 06:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That was..." Rodney reaches out and plucks at her garter. "This is really hot."</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Feeling Won't Go

Later, when they are both loose-limbed and drowsy, when her heart has finally stopped racing, she rolls back towards Rodney, props herself up on one elbow and looks down at him. "So? What d'you think?"

"That was..." Rodney reaches out and plucks at her garter. "This is really hot."

"Yeah?"

"We should do this again sometime." He runs his hand up over her hip, letting it rest warm and solid on her waist, pushing up the hem of her silk camisole. "I never thought you'd look so hot in drag."

"Yeah," John says, but the spell is broken. "We should."


End file.
